supernaturl_hottiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon Salvatore
View Gallery |} Damon Salvatore is the hero, a protagonist, and one of the male leads of The Vampire Diaries. He was the main antagonist in Season One. He is the elder brother of Stefan Salvatore. He was born in 1842 and lived in the colonial town of Mystic Falls with his brother Stefan and his father, Giuseppe Salvatore. He became a vampire in 1864. At the time of his return to Mystic Falls, Damon and Stefan hadn't seen each other in fifteen years due to their bitter, violent relationship. Name His name is derived from the Greek δαμαω. (damao) ''meaning "to tame" or "subdue". According to Greek legend, Damon and Pythias were friends who lived on Syracuse in 4th century BC. When Pythias was sentenced to death, he was allowed to temporarily go free on the condition that Damon take his place in prison. Pythias returned just before Damon was executed in his place, and the king was so impressed with their loyalty to one another that he pardoned Pythias. As an English given name, it has only been used regularly since the 20th century, and there is only one single record of the use of the name in the 1880 census. The name fits the character well, Damon, in a way, has been "tamed", and his bond of loyalty to Stefan is as strong as the legendary Greek Damon (they would promptly die for each other). The name also sounds a little bit like Demon, and this was used for effect in the first season, when Damon was the antagonist. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength''' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Damon has the ability to switch off his humanity. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Sire Bond' - Elena Gilbert, one of the vampires he turned with his blood, is sired to him. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Damon is immune to it however. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire Bloodline' - Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. *'Desiccation' - If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment Trivia *Damon's favorite swear word is "dick". *Damon doesn't like Taylor Swift but is willing to listen to her to impress girls. *Damon likes pickles and thinks anybody who doesn't is crazy. *Damon's favourite alcoholic beverage is Bourbon. *Damon read a bit of one of the Twilight books at Caroline's and hated it, while reminiscing Anne Rice's vampire novels. Also, he said Edward is whipped. *Damon has read "Gone With The Wind," a classic romantic novel. *In the books, Damon is constantly shown as a very strong and powerful vampire. He has many powers and it is always noted that he really is an exceptionally powerful vampire. In the show, he is still very strong, but he is not compared to others like in the books. All of his unique powers are rarely shown in the show, nor is how he is naturally powerful compared to others. *In the books, Damon is considered by others as very dangerous, sadistic, and cruel. In the series, Damon is manipulative and cruel at first, but changes to help Elena in the search for information about Katherine and protects her from being taken by Klaus; he helps Stefan to protect Elena from constant hazards and makes a promise that will keep them safe and away from the tomb; Caroline as Damon gives his blood to her to prevent her death. *Damon, at one point, had sexual relationships with the three first characters to have an episode named after them: **Isobel Saltzman had an affair with him before and possibly after he turned her into a vampire. She begged him to turn her, and they seemed to revive their sexual relationship once she returned, but he was actually just playing her. **Rose slept with him after they both got drunk. He developed true feelings for her, but staked her to put her out of her suffering after Jules bit her. **Katherine Pierce had a sexual relationship with him in 1864. After her return, they nearly had sex but were interrupted when Katherine declared she never loved him. He believed he was in love with her, but has recently moved on. *Damon shows friendship and loyalty to Elena and Stefan and others like Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and Jeremy. *Damon and Stefan are roughly 350 years younger than their novel counterparts. *Damon was the second vampire to be bitten by a werewolf after Rose and before Katherine, and the second to be cured, after Katherine. *Damon is comforted by Elena in his "final moments" similar to how Damon comforts Rose in hers, both because of werewolf bites. *In the series, Damon shares one big difference with Damon from the books: Damon in the books, loves being a vampire and he tried to return to that state when he was accidentally turned into a human; Damon in the series seems to love his hedonist life style as a vampire but, as he said to Jessica, he misses being human beyond anything else. *Damon has kissed a Petrova Doppelgänger in two season finales. He kissed Katherine in the first season finale, and Elena in the second season finale. *Damon is the fourth character who kills Elijah, following Alaric, Elena, and Klaus. *Damon has become friends with every character he failed to kill except Klaus. *Damon usually wears black. *Damon along with Elena and Stefan are only main characters who have appear in all episodes. *He is connected by blood with both Petrova Doppelgängers: Elena and Katherine. He was turned into a vampire by Katherine's blood and Elena was turned into a vampire with Damon's blood. *Damon often makes references to the characteristics of other characters by nicknames. :*Caroline - Blondie, Vampire Barbie, Judgy :*Elena - Buffy, Warrior Princess, Scary Cat, etc :*Stefan - Shady Stefan, Saint Stefan, Stefan: the Hero :*Bonnie - Witchy, Judgy :*Vanessa - Hottie :*Matt - Busboy, Quarterback :*Rebekah - Barbie Klaus, She Devil, Sexy Bex :*Atticus Shane - Professor Creepy, Professor Shady Pants :*Jeremy -Van Helsing, Karate Kid, Big Jer :*Μikael - Papa Original *Damon has turned three regulars into vampires with his blood, Vicki, Caroline and Elena. He also turned Isobel and Abby. This makes him the most used vampire in the show to be seen turning people into vampires, and all female. *He's the only vampire that had other vampires sired to him. *Charlotte and Elena Gilbert are the only known sired vampires. *He slept with three members of the Petrova's family. He first slept with Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova), in second with Isobel Saltzman, and finally he slept with Elena Gilbert. Category:Male